Relève toi
by Kanarya
Summary: Et si Wendy n'avait pas récupérée de l'attaque de Raven Tail ? Et s'il avait fallut trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre la place d'Elfman après son combat contre Bacchus ? Et si cette personne était une mage des mots, que tout le monde pense bien trop faible pour savoir se battre ? - OS


**Note de l'auteur :** Voici ma première One Shot ! C'est en lisant les chapitres sur les parties combats de l'Arc Jeux Magiques que m'est venu l'idée de cette histoire. J'espère que le combat est justement bien écrit.. Et puis que l'histoire en entier vous plaira aussi ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, car je crois réellement que Levy peut être quelqu'un de terriblement fort. Il faut arrêter de discriminer les petits ! (Oui je suis petites u_u)  
Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! :D  
P.S : pour ceux qui ne le comprendrait pas, toutes les phrases en **gras**, sont les paroles de la citrouille !

* * *

Levy était dans la loge de l'équipe A de Fairy Tail. Elle remplaçait Elfman depuis la veille car bien qu'il ait remporté son combat contre Bacchus, celui-ci l'avait vraiment amoché. Et Wendy n'avait pas été suffisamment guérie pour reprendre sa place de 5ème membre dans l'équipe. Alors il avait été décidé que ce serait à la mage des mots de prendre cette place. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Il y avait des mages beaucoup plus puissants qu'elle dans la guilde. Erza lui avait expliqué que c'était soit disant par rapport aux mages qui avaient été choisit pour l'accession au rang S. Parmi eux les seuls à ne pas faire partie d'une des deux équipes étaient Kanna, Fried et elle-même. Mais Kanna avait été dans l'équipe B pour remplacer Gerald, et Fried refusait d'être dans une équipe adverse à celle de Luxus. Ne restait que Levy. Donc en gros, elle avait était choisit par défaut.

Aujourd'hui ça avait été une journée bénéfique pour les équipes de Fairy Tail ! Erza et Kanna avait finit respectivement 1ère et 2ème de l'épreuve du Pandemonium et avait donc remporté à elles deux 18 points ! Le combats d'Erza contre les 100 démons avait été magnifique.. Cette femme était incroyable. Forte, belle. Levy l'enviait beaucoup parfois.. Puis elle avait retenu son souffle durant tout le combat de Luxus. Comme tout le monde, elle avait vraiment cru qu'il était en train de perdre face contre le type de Raven Tail. Et à vrai dire, elle avait été soulagée de voir que non seulement ce n'était pas le cas, mais qu'en plus ils avaient été disqualifiés du tournoi. Cela faisait un ennemi redoutable en moins.

Après avoir évacué les 5membres de Raven Tail et annoncée officiellement leur disqualification, la citrouille-présentatrice avait reprit la parole, et le cours des jeux.

- **Bien que nous ayons quelque peu refroidi l'ambiance avec cette annonce, nous allons continuer avec le 4****ème**** match. Ca sera le dernier match du jour ! **

Ce dernier match devait normalement confronter l'équipe de Levy contre celle de Lamia Scale. La mage aux cheveux bleus ne put s'empêcher de regarder les membres de son équipe, puis ceux de l'équipe adverse. Qui seraient les deux mages choisit ? Elle n'eut pas beaucoup le temps d'y réfléchir, car déjà la citrouille répondait elle-même à sa question.

**- Levy McGarden de Fairy Tail A ! Et Leon Bastia de Lamia Scale !**

La mage reçut comme une claque et son cœur rata un battement. Non.. Non ! Elle avait dû rêver ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Mais quand elle se tourna vers ses 4 coéquipiers et qu'elle vit la tête qu'ils faisaient.. Impossible de se tromper.

Du côté de l'équipe B, on était aussi abasourdi que les autres. Surtout Gajeel. Ce n'était pas possible non, il y avait forcément du y avoir une erreur. On ne pouvait pas faire concourir cette crevette contre ce type, il n'allait en faire qu'une bouchée. Mais bon, tout le monde n'était pas du même avis. Kanna et Mirajane hurlait des encouragements. Alala, les féministes…

Mais de l'autre côté, certains mages s'opposaient visiblement..

- Pourquoi il a fallut que ça tombe sur elle, s'énerva Natsu ?! J'aurai était beaucoup mieux !

Lucy gonfla les joues et lui donna une violente claque derrière la nuque.

- Natsu !

Mais la jeune mage des mots savait qu'il avait raison. Elle ne ferait jamais le poids.. Elle était trop petite, trop faible.. Elle savait depuis le début qu'elle n'aurait jamais du venir participer.. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête vers Erza qui lui souriait, confiante.

- Fait de ton mieux Levy.

Cette dernière resta figée un moment, puis serra les poings en hochant la tête. Erza avait raison, il ne fallait pas baisser les bras. Ce n'était pas digne d'une mage de Fairy Tail en plus. Le maître avait assez cru en elle pour la proposer à l'examen de rang S et pour être membre d'une équipe au tournoi. Si on croyait en elle, ce n'était pas par hasard.

Elle frappa dans la main que Lucy lui tendait et se dirigea vers l'arène, prête à combattre.

.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de la loge du Roi.. Ce dernier ne semblait pas très ravi de la tournure que prenaient les choses..

- Levy McGarden ?! hurlait-il, complètement abasourdi.

- Vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez voir combattre la fille aux cheveux bleus de Fairy Tail.. balbutia Aracdios.

- Je voulais Juvia Lokster moi ! Cette gamine ne tiendra pas une seconde contre Leon !

.

Quand Levy arriva au centre de l'arène, Leon y était déjà et l'attendait, les bras croisé sur la poitrine. La jeune femme déglutit.

**- Il semblerait que l'avantage soit pour l'instant donné à Leon étant donné la carrure chétive de Levy !**

La carrure chétive hein.. La mage serra les poings.. C'était à cause d'eux.. A cause de tous ces gens qui la croyait incapable qu'elle le pensait aussi.. Et bien elle leur prouverait, à tous, qu'elle n'est pas faible, qu'elle peut être capable de tout.

- Il a raison, annonça le mage de glace, la coupant dans ses pensées colériques. Tu ne feras pas le poids contre moi.

Il enleva sa veste qu'il jeta plus loin. Cela aurait pu déstabiliser beaucoup de monde, d'ailleurs dans le public la plupart des jeunes femmes criaient, mais Levy avait l'habitude de Grey. Leon reprit son discours, très sur de lui.

- Mais ne croit pas que parce que tu es fragile, je te ferai des cadeaux. Le match se finira lorsque tu seras à terre, point.

Fragile ?! Faire des cadeaux ? Mais il se prend pour le roi du monde ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le gong signifiant le début du combat retentit et elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. Non, pas le temps de comprendre que Leon avait été plus rapide qu'elle et qu'il lui avait déjà envoyé plusieurs aigles de glaces qui l'attaquèrent sans merci. Gajeel avait fait un pas en avant, instinctivement, mais le bras de Luxus l'avait empêché d'aller plus loin. Le Dragon Slayer le regarda avec un mélange de rage et d'étonnement.

- Tu n'es pas en examen de rang S, dit l'homme blond. Ici elle est toute seule.

Le mage d'acier grogna, et se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de Luxus. Il savait bien qu'elle était seule, mais elle allait se faire déchiqueter. Il avait cru que les organisateurs seraient moins sadiques que ça. Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'arène. Levy s'était relevée, titubant légèrement. Elle avait la lèvre ouverte et balaya le sang qui s'en échappait d'un revers de la main. Très bien, Leon était fort, il fallait s'y attendre, et sa glace résistait à son feu. Il fallait qu'elle essaye autre chose. Énergiquement elle posa ses pieds solidement à plats, de nouveau prêt à attaquer. Face à elle, son ennemi souriait.

- Solid Script..

Elle éloigna ses deux mains l'une de l'autre. Elle n'avait encore jamais essayé ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais comme on dit : qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

- Storm ! Sand !

Un mot pour une main, qu'elle claqua soudain l'une contre l'autre avant d'envoyer le contenu en direction du mage de glace. La tempête de sable se dirigea à toute vitesse sur lui et l'enferma à l'intérieur.

**- Un sort combiné ! C'est impressionnant ! **

Leon, emprisonné dans la prison que lui faisait la tempête de sable, ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela, et pensait qu'elle se contenterait d'essayer de faire fondre sa glace. Finalement, il aurait du se méfier un peu plus d'elle.

- Ventilateur de glace !

Le sable fut balayé peu à peu, et quand il eut complètement disparu, Leon ne fut que plus surpris par ce qui l'attendait. Levy avançait à toute vitesse vers lui, tenant dans chaque main ce qui ressemblait à du métal. Oui, c'était ça. Elle tenait le mot « Iron » par la branche du N. Arrivée face au mage de glace, elle lui envoya violemment dans la figure le premier mot, puis le second, et ainsi de suite. Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne répliquait même pas. Enfin, pas tout de suite. Quand il tomba à la renverse, il en profita pour la repousser d'un coup de pied. Il se releva ensuite, très rapidement, avant d'invoquer un nouveau sort.

- Aigles de glaces !

La mage n'eut pas le temps d'appeler du feu à son secours. Les aigles lui rentrèrent dedans et lui entaillèrent la peau de partout. Elle poussa un hurlement déchirant de douleur et tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés de part et d'autre, laissant apparaître des plaies sanglantes.

- Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber, tenta de la persuader Leon. J'ai pas envie de te faire encore plus mal.

Après quelques secondes à gémir de douleur, Levy posa les paumes à plats sur le sol pour s'aider à se relever. Un genoux à terre, elle cracha du sang et s'essuya la bouche. Elle finit de se relever, titubant légèrement.

- A Fairy Tail.. On connaît pas.. Le sens du mot.. Abandonner..

Tous étaient bluffés par sa détermination. Mais beaucoup étaient inquiets. Lucy en premier lieu. Elle savait ce que son amie cherchait à prouver, mais elle avait terriblement peur que ça finisse mal pour elle. Et la constellationniste n'était pas la seule à s'en faire.

- Elle va y rester si ça continue.. marmonna Gajeel.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tenta de le rassurer Mirajane. Levy est certainement la mage la plus endurante de Fairy Tail.

Endurante ? Elle qui.. Mais oui. Oui elle était endurante. Cela lui revenait à l'esprit maintenant..

.

- Je t'en prie.. Laisse les.. Je ferai ce que tu veux..

Gajeel avait baissé les yeux sur la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, couverte de traces de coups, qui s'était accroché au pan de son pantalon pendant qu'il foutait une raclé à l'autre idiot avec son chapeau. Tiens, elle avait pas encore comprit la leçon ? Il l'avait soulevé les cheveux. Elle était tellement petite qu'elle ne touchait même plus le sol.

- Ce que je veux hein ?

Il eut un sourire mauvais qui laissa apparaître tous ses crocs. Il eut un petit ricanement affreux.

- Tentant.. Mais j'crois qu'une gamine comme toi à pas grand-chose à offrir.

Il lui donna un violent coup dans le ventre avant de la jeter contre le sol. Puis il lui avait donné une grande giffle, et une autre, et encore une.

- Je ne m'arrêterai quand vous serez tous K.O ! avait-il crié, les yeux rouges sang révulsés par le plaisir du mal.

Et elle avait sourit. Elle avait réussit à sourire dans un moment comme celui là. Puis elle avait fermé les yeux, perdant conscience. Il avait sourit, sournoisement, puis avait dessiné le symbole des Phantomps sur le ventre de la jeune femme avant de la crucifier à l'arbre avec ses deux amis.

.

Si il avait gagné ce jour là, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait baissé les bras. Pour protéger ses amis. Et lui ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Le Dragon Slayer fut coupé dans ses réflexions par le cri de Leon.

- Gorille de glace !

A nouveau Levy hurla avant de retomber violemment sur le sol. Elle respirait très faiblement, mais gardait un bras levé, pour signifier qu'elle était toujours prête à se battre.

**- Il semblerait que le combat soit devenu à sens unique.. Cependant nous ne pouvons sonner la fin du match tant que Levy est en état de combattre.**

Elle se tourna sur le ventre pour prendre de nouveau appui sur ses mains et se relever. Elle refusait d'abandonner. Mais ses bras ne tenaient plus, ils étaient trop tremblants, trop faibles pour la soutenir. Soudain, un hurlement lui parvint des loges de guilde.

- ALLEZ LEVY, criait Natsu ! MONTRE LEUR LE POUVOIR DE FAIRY TAIL !

- ON EST LES PLUS FORT !

- PROUVE-LEUR QUE TU N'ES PAS QU'UNE INTELLO, cria Lucy !

La mage des mots eut un faible sourire. Oui.. Il y avait encore des gens capable de croire en elle.. Et c'était pour ça qu'elle ne devait pas abandonner.

-Alors, dit Luxus à Gajeel, un sourire au coin des lèvres ? Pas un mot d'encouragement ?

Il tourna la tête en maugréant quelques insultes à l'adresse de l'homme blond. Dans l'arène, Levy avait finit de se relever.

**- Levy se relève une nouvelle fois ! Il semblerait que les encouragements de ses camarades lui aient donné une nouvelle force ! **

- Il y a.. Quelque chose que très peu de gens comprennent.. dit la jeune femme de sa voix faible, attirant l'attention de Leon ainsi que celle de toute l'assemblée. Quelque chose qu'on nous apprend à Fairy Tail..

Elle déchira un pan de son tshirt pour attacher ses cheveux, le gorille de Leon ayant arraché le bandeau qui les retenait habituellement.

- Le plus fort ce n'est pas celui qui ne tombe pas.. C'est celui qui se relève.

Dans l'arène, le Maître souriait. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était décidément très fier de ses petits.

- Solid Script.. SMOKE !

Un énorme nuage de fumée violette se propagea dans l'arène. Le mage de glace grogna de mécontentement.

- Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois avec le même coup. Ventilateur de glace !

La fumée se dissipa, et Leon sursauta. Levy était juste sous ses yeux, le poing serré légèrement en retrait. Elle lui envoya dans la figure avec toute la force qui lui restait. Il recula de quelques pas, pas tant parce qu'elle l'avait frappé, mais surtout par surprise. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de lui rendre son coup mais elle fit un léger saut pour reculer vivement.

-Solid Script : BOMB !

Elle utilisa l'explosion du mot pour se propulser en avant. De nouveau, les mots « Iron » se matérialisèrent dans ses mains, et elle recommença à frapper Leon. Celui-ci se protégeait tant qu'il pouvait grâce à ses boucliers de glace, mais chaque fois, les mots d'acier en venaient à bout. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait encore tant de force en elle. Le mage de glace fit soudain un saut sur le côté, et les coups de Levy battirent dans le vide. Elle tomba en avant et fit une roulade avant de s'arrêter, face contre terre.

- Dragon de glace !

La bête surgit de nulle part pour enfermer dans ses crocs le corps déjà ensanglanté de la jeune femme. Elle retint un hurlement, tandis que dans la loge de l'équipe B, Gajeel serrait les poings à s'en faire gonfler les veines. Levy retomba à terre avec un craquement d'os insupportable. Elle avait le bras cassé.. Elle se releva tout de même, et regarda Leon, qui, épuisé, attendait qu'elle fasse le prochain pas.

- Solid Script..

- Aigles de..

**- Le temps est écoulé ! Le combat est terminé ! **

Les deux mages s'arrêtèrent brusquement, à bout de souffle. Ils étaient tous deux dans un sal état..

**- C'est un match nul ! Chaque équipe gagne 5 points. **

Le silence fit place aux applaudissements et aux hurlements du public.

- BRAVO LEVY !

Elle tourna faiblement la tête vers la loge de l'équipe A. Natsu et Lucy, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, tendaient leur pouce tendu dans sa direction. Elle l'avait fait.. Elle avait prouvé qu'elle en était capable. Ce n'était pas grave si elle ne l'avait pas battu, elle avait gagné quand même. Elle avait montré qu'elle était forte. Levy leva à son tour son pouce pour répondre à leur signe. Puis soudain, le trou noir. Ses forces la quittèrent en un instant et ses jambes ne la soutinrent plus. Elle flancha en arrière. Mais elle ne toucha pas le sol. Des bras musclés et fort la rattrapèrent avant. Gajeel la souleva un peu plus pour la caler correctement contre son torse et être sur qu'elle ne tombe pas.

- Tu t'es bien battue, crevette.

Elle sourit faiblement, et ses yeux se fermèrent. Le mage allait sortir de l'arène quand Leon s'adressa à lui, se relevant faiblement et douloureusement.

- Ta coéquipière est plus forte que ce qu'on pourrait croire, je dois l'avouer.

Le Dragon Slayer baissa les yeux sur la dite coéquipière, dont la tête reposait contre son torse. Elle était pleine de bleus, de sang, de traces de coup, et pourtant elle restait toujours aussi belle. Il eut un sourire en coin.

- T'as même pas idée.

Aucun doute la dessus, elle était forte. Plus forte que beaucoup de personne. Mais bon, à ses yeux elle resterait toujours la petite crevette à protéger au risque de sa propre vie.


End file.
